Finding A Life Beyond Your Own
by EdwardCullenlover18
Summary: Renee has died in an accident. Charlie gets a foriegn exchange girl for Bella to make her happier. The Cullens are new to town. Are the Cullen Boys players? Will Bella get stuck in their trap? And who is Ben Cullen? All human! Not regular pairing.
1. Ch 1 The Boring Life

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.**

Finding a Life Beyond Your Own

Bella POV

I've been so depressed since my mother died in the car accident with Phil. I've been worried about me. He saw through my fake happiness.

My boyfriend Mike has been very distance from me. I don't know why either.

Angela told a new family is supposed to be coming to town soon. But that wasn't why I was nervous right now. My dad signed me up to get some foreign exchange student to come live with us.

Her name is Nicole you can call her Nicole the way Americans say it though. She knows a lot of English and can speak it fine. She was a beautiful blonde who looks just like Ashley Tisdale before she got a nose job but Nicole has natural blonde hair.

From her letters she said she was only 5'2 in. compared to my 5'9 in. Everyone around here is pretty tall so she was short to me. She did love shopping though and was different from me.

That is why Charlie picked her because she was perky and could probably cheer me up and be a good older sister to me. I bet she couldn't cheer me up if my life depended on it.

Charlie and I were meeting her at the airport where she would come in. Then drive her black pourshe she got for a going away gift from her parents. They had it shipped here. I could either drive with her or Charlie. I choose her.

I needed some girl time to be honest with. I mean Angela spends all her free time with Ben. Now with Mike acting weird I needed someone. I just hope she didn't steal my boyfriend because she was a lot prettier than me.

I'll be honest she can have Jacob that poor boy won't stop trying he thinks I don't notice but I see right through him easily. Although Nicole is a year older than me I had a feeling we get along. I know this because she was good at keeping the conversation going because I was terrible at that.

Plus she told me she doesn't mind silence so I need someone just to be there and hold me she would without questioning me. Knowing I would tell her when I'm ready. I talk to her on the phone for a little bit but not long because of time difference and long distance.

I was happy though because she probably when we got home and would probably unpack then sleep. So I got to see Mike when I get home. He was coming over to my house.

"Oh, right here we are. Her plan should land shortly." Charlie broke me out of my long thought.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcomed. Any questions? Feel free to ask me in reviews or I may answer in future chapters.**


	2. Ch 2 Meet Nicole and A family

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight. Darn it!**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Flight 226 is landing in 5 minutes." The person called over the PA system.

For some reason I was getting nervous again, I hope she likes me.

Just then my phone vibrated. I was wondering if maybe it was Nicole or Mike.

_Bella babe,_

_Can't wait to see you. Text me as soon as your home. I need to tell you something important. Luv ya xo._

_Mike!_

Just Mike maybe he was going to finally ask me to go steady with him. I can't wait.

Those 5 minutes passed so quickly. Suddenly they were announcing the landing. I the first class was unloading first. That's when I first saw them.

There was a tall blonde man with his arm around a woman with caramel color hair. They looked like they were in there twenties.

Then there was a blonde girl standing next to a big muscular boy around my age. Then walked out right behind them were 3-drop dead gorgeous boys.

One had blonde messy hair, which had little muscle compared to the other, and a bronze hair one which had about the same muscle as the blonde but also a messy hair but defiantly styled that way. The third one with plan brown hair long but styled to perfection.

Then walked out Nicole and a short pixie around the same height exactly talking happily. I wish I could be that out going to some people. I was guessing Nicole sat with her on the plane ride.

I can't believe she came her all alone without having to have her dad come with her on the plane ride. Her mother also passed away. Her dad was a big rich man in Paris and had barely anytime for her even though he still loved her. He didn't handy his wife's death very well neither did Nicole.

I found out she really didn't tell people because it helps her forget. But she didn't want to forget her memories of her mom. Just the incident that occurred, that's what connected us to each other.

Oh no she is walking toward me. Ew is the bronze hair boy checking out her butt. Gross I wonder if she notices. If she did would, she care or no?

"Hi, are you Charlie and Bella?" she asked in a not so heavy French accent.

"Yes, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella." Charlie took her hand then gave her a hug.

While they hugged I saw that the three boys I notice before where all staring at her and nodding obviously talking about Nicole. I saw the "mother" smack them all on the head. Ha they deserved that.

I didn't realize the evil glare I was giving them but Charlie did.

"What's with the face Bella?" Charlie turned my attention away from the perverts.

"Nothing got some weird taste in my mouth." I quickly made up and Charlie believed me for once.

"Hi Bella I couldn't wait to see you!" Nicole hugged me and I hugged her back surprisingly.

I saw when I was hugging Nicole the muscular one smile at me. I must have made my eyes image that because he was the only one that didn't stare at Nicole.

We went and got Nicole's bags and headed toward her car. We followed Charlie home. I talked to Nicole a little. She was nice.

I really liked her car even though I wasn't a big fan of fancy cars hers was nice. But I couldn't stop thinking of those guys, especially the one that may have smiled at me, earlier today.

We made it home fast I guess I was going to get along with Nicole. Although I feel like she was hiding something from me. Plus her accent wasn't that strong and she could speak English very, very well.

I called Mike while Nicole unpacked and Charlie watched a basketball game. When Mike got here he didn't look too happy to see me like he usually did…


	3. Ch 3 Older sister hero and break up

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer is the genius to think of it

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer is the genius to think of it.**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I don't know what was wrong. I was so sure he was going to ask me to be his steady girlfriend.

"Bella can we go to your room?" he whispered to me so Charlie won't hear.

But Charlie didn't care if we were in my room he knew I wouldn't do anything bad, if you know what I mean.

"Sure come on." I whispered back.

We got up stairs I could hear Nicole trying to sort out her close go and this should go here and that goes here… and stuff like that. She reminded me of my old friend in Phoenix. But we grew apart and didn't like each other anymore. I could tell Nicole was different.

"So what's up Mike you seem—?

I was cut of by him kissing me passionate and intensely. I didn't like it at all.

His hand started going down my back to my butt and he squeezed it hard. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly his hand started going under my shirt toward my bra.

I slapped his hand down and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing Mike?" I yelled.

Good thing the door was closed I know Charlie couldn't hear me.

"What we have been together for four months now." He responded.

"So doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you and my father is home." I said back.

I had to push him away from me again when he started to kiss me again. I didn't feel anything though. I feel like Mike wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I feel like he was some other girl's boy.

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. Little did he know it was on speaker and I could hear every word?

"Mikey, why did you leave so soon? I woke up and you where gone with your clothes." I heard Lauren's voice say.

"I can't talk right now." He said and hung up.

"Who was that!" I yelled.

"Just my mom asking me a stupid question." He lied. The jerk.

"Liar I heard Lauren say everything! You cheated on ME! How could you after everything that's happened to me you cheat! How long has this been going on and don't lie!" I screamed at him.

"It is not what you think Bella." He lied AGAIN.

"DON'T LIE TO ME MIKE!" I screamed louder.

"It was just today, I don't know what happened she asked me to go study for math and I got there and she seduced me into it." He said.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed again.

"I'm sorry it didn't mean anything I love you. Let me make it up to you." He tried to kiss me again.

I pushed him away this time and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you! We are so over Mike! Leave NOW!" I screamed at him and started to cry.

He wasn't leaving though. He kept trying to kiss me put I would push him away from me. I kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't go. Suddenly, the door through open I didn't even hear a knock.

In walked in Nicole. My eyes literally bugged out or just got really big.

"Mike, if that's your name I believe she told you to leave. If you need help the doors is that was way." She pointed to my doorway.

Mike didn't make one move he just stared open mouthed at Nicole not saying anything.

"Ok here is the deal if you're not out that front door in 5 seconds I will through you out that window! NOW MOVE!" she yelled.

I loved her so much right now. I always wanted an older sister. Now I have one and I like her.

"4… 3… 2…" she started counting.

I saw Mike run out my door so fast I laughed at his face. He was so scared I couldn't wait to tell Angela this. She'll love Nicole as much as I do.

"Omg thank you Nicole so much." I ran and gave her a hug.

I just started sobbing on her shirt it was ruined for sure. She just sat me on the bed while still holding me. She rubbed small circles on my back and telling me it was ok and to let it all out.

I barely knew her and I already was sobbing on her. I loved her just like an older sister for what she did for me. We didn't even know each other. I just talked to her for a hour drive and not the whole time.

Then it hit me. I realized when Nicole yelled at Mike she didn't have her accent at all. Or even now she wasn't talking with an accent. What is up with Nicole Silvermen?

**I'm so happy I have 3 updates in one day!**


	4. Ch 4 Trig with Newbies and Mike

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight sadly

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight sadly.**

Chapter 4

Nicole POV

I got Bella to calm down and w both went to bed when I left her room. I didn't like lying to Bella and Charlie. I didn't really live in France my whole life.

I used to live in California with my mom and dad. Then when she got into a car accent like Bella's mom. My dad got a job offer in Paris.

I missed America so I decided to sign up for foreign exchange program. When I saw the last name I got excited.

Charlie and Renee where best friends with my parents in high school. My parents moved and I only met Renee a few times. I knew about Bella just never met her.

-

-

My alarm clock suddenly went off. I was still tried after the time change. It was terrible, good thing it's Friday then I can sleep all weekend hopefully Bella will be better.

I had my outfit all picked out**. (Picture on my profile) **A pink shirt, with a black bow at the top, with skinny jeans. I had nice high heels to go with it to (**also on Profile).**

When I strained my hair and did my make-up I ate breakfast with Bella and Charlie then got changed and we headed out the door I was driving myself behind Bella.

-

-

We got my schedule and everything and I had almost all my classes with Bella even though I was a year older. Everyone was staring at me; I hate it when that happens people can be so rude.

"Nicole, Nicole!" I heard a girl shouting my name.

I looked at Bella but she was talking to some girl and not paying attention. I turned around to see Alice from the plane ride running toward me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't mention my family and friends are moving to Forks, and you didn't tell me you were coming here." She said.

"I guess we both forgot, who s that?" I asked.

"Oh this is my Edward and Jasper I was telling you about on the plane." She answered.

"Oh and this is Bella the girl I'm living with." I pointed toward Bella she still wasn't paying attention.

"Hello, Nicole I'm Jasper if you get confused I know a lot of French and can help you if you need." I shook the blonde's hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward I don't know much French." I shook the bronze haired boy hand.

"Nice to meet you where are you guys heading to?" I asked.

"Oh we are all going to trigonometry." Alice responded.

"Small world so am I!" I was happy I would know someone besides Bella.

"Yay, that's so cool! We should sit together at lunch too." Alice was as happy as me.

"Totally!" I responded.

I did notice the nudge Jasper gave Edward and they both smiled at each other.

"Awesome!" they said at the same time.

Bella POV

I didn't noticed Nicole talking the people I saw at the airport. I was scared to go to trig. Only because I know mike is in my class and I sit next to him.

Angela, Nicole, and me made it to the classroom. For some reason Nicole was walking behind me, and talking to someone. She went up to the teacher's desk with three people from the airport tailing her.

Nicole seemed to know the girl with black spiky hair who looked like a pixie. Oh it just clicked in my head. Those where to new family that Angela told me that was coming.

"Class we have a foreign exchange student named Nicole Silvermen and three new students from Nevada." Mr. Varner.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon and this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Halse we are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." The pixie said.

"We are going to be changing seats today because it's a new quarter." Mr. Varner announced.

Mr. Varner went through the class changing seats. I saw that Angela was sitting next to Erik Yorke; Jessica had to sit next to Mike ha. Nicole was in front of me sitting next to the blonde named Jasper, with Alice across the aisle from her who didn't have to sit with anyone. Then Mr. Varner called my name.

"Bella you will sit behind Nicole and Edward you'll sit behind Jasper next to Bella." He said.

WHAT! I have to sit next to some player I could just tell. He was handsome and all the girls in class stared at him except for Angela, Nicole and Alice. Angela gave me a sorry glance so I guess she notice he was a player too.

Well after what happened with Mike he wasn't ever coming near me. Ha, he will seek but not find.

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Edward I was wondering if you show me around the school after school?" Edward said to me when he sat down.

**Oh I'm leaving it there. Please review! I want to know what you want to happen.**

**No worries I'll update soon.**


	5. Ch 5 Diss, Notes, and Pranksters

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight sadly

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight sadly.**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_WHAT! I have to sit next to some player I could just tell. He was handsome and all the girls in class stared at him except for Angela, Nicole and Alice. Angela gave me a sorry glance so I guess she notice he was a player too._

_Well after what happened with Mike he wasn't ever coming near me. Ha, he will seek but not find._

_"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Edward I was wondering if you show me around the school after school?" Edward said to me when he sat down._

Bella POV

"Um… sure I mean I'm already showing Nicole around during 10 minute break. Hey, your um family can c-come t-too." Why did I stutter when I looked at him?

He just a stupid boy likes dating lots of girls at once. Your better than Bella you are smarter. I won't be another one of his stupid girlfriend or be a one-night stand.

"Ok I'll let them know," his face fell a little when he said that, "hey Nicole is sitting with us at lunch you can join us if you want?" wow he was really trying.

"Um… I have plans to sit with someone else, sorry maybe some other time." Ha how about the 12th of never.

Then class began. I thought I'd have Angela help me with the "tour". I notice Mike kept staring at Nicole and flirting with her and Jessica.

But Nicole ignored him. Then I notice she was saying something and I listen in closely.

"Hey, Mike way don't you go find a really high bridge and jump of it. Then maybe the day after NEVER I will go on a date with you. Gosh I won't date you if you where the last boy on Earth wait make that universe." Go Nicole.

All Mike could do was keep his mouth wide open and couldn't even close it. Ha he deserved that one. I just waved at him when looked at me. Plus I flicked him off I heard Edward laugh at that and I joined him.

I was so glad Mr. Varner had left the room other wise Nicole, Edward, and I would have been in a lot of trouble. I saw Nicole and Jasper plus Alice and Angela all dying with laughter. I knew I'd like Nicole still there was something about her that was fishy.

Nicole POV

I had to pass a note to Bella and Alice that was too funny.

N- That was hilarious Bella.

It really was Bella is you name right?

Yeah I'm Bella, thanks I hate him, your Alice right?

Yes, I'm Alice; I can tell I won't like him.

N- I don't like him after you know yesterday.

I don't blame you, hey that bridge and everything you said was hilarious.

It really was Bella finished it of greatly. We should prank him or something.

N- Totally and Bella you should know his weak and sensitive nerves that tick him off the top.

I tried to through it to Bella but she fell out of her seat trying to catch it and the note accidentally hit Edward in the head. He opened it and must of thought I was trying give him my number. Dream on player I've had those kinds at my old schools.

Alice stared big eyed at me and I just gave her the same look back. Then Edward trough the note back at me but it was to high for me and hit Jasper, I bursted out laughing at that.

I turned to Edward and he was turning red. I mouthed sorry to him he mouthed something back but I'm terrible at reading lips. I saw Bella was on the floor laughing because she still didn't get up and it was for her to get up. Seeing she was cracking up so hard.

Alice was laughing hard for some reason too. I turned and saw Jasper trying to get the note out of his hair.

"Do you need some help?" I asked him.

"Yes, please." He leaned down his head so I could untangle it.

I finally got it out with a hard pull and I didn't get to grab anything to hold me up. Then I ended up falling of my chair and I laughed hardly.

Jasper read the note and I guess wrote something too.

E- Are you guys planning to prank that Mike guy?

J- if you are I'm in. No one can talk to a girl like that.

N- Yes we are, glad to have your help Jasper who else is in?

A-I'm defiantly in I love pulling pranks. Plus with Jasper's help we'll have this guy crying. HA.

B-I'm in.

E- Me too.

N- Great we should plan after school today.

A-Oh, come to our house. We can get the others in on it because I bet they'll have a class with the jerk or see him at lunch. Then we can buy whatever we need at the mall because I already looked it up. Bella you should know where it is right?

B-Yeah I do. I'll have to ask Charlie but I'm sure he'll be fine with it.

N- Alice you can follow us home and then we'll follow you to your house.

J- sounds like we got this settled then. You know Esme will be fine with this right Alice.

E- I think Esme will be fine with it.

Of course she will.

We had our plan to plan the prank of Mike. Now we just have to make it through the day and think of a prank…

**Tell me if you like it.**


	6. Ch 6 The Bet, Past, maybe Lunch Truth

Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight Chapter 6Previously

We had our plan to plan the prank of Mike. Now we just have to make it through the day and think of a prank…

**Edward POV**

Two extremely hot girls where going to be at my house! I couldn't believe it either on my first day of school. Plus I got 3 girls numbers in English.

Some girls didn't want to approach me because I had that class with Rosalie. Also they were just probably really shy or as I like to say too stunned by me.

I bet Jasper I could more phone numbers than him before lunch. Crap I only have one more class. I may have to start asking and Edward Cullen doesn't ask for numbers. And that was against the rules oh who needs rules.

Just then five notes landed on my desk. I opened them saw numbers, pictures, and names. Bonus points.

**Jasper POV**

Ha Edward thought he could get more numbers than me. Ha all I had to do was look at the girl staring at me and smile. Then she would melt into my trap and hand me her number. I already have 25 and it's just the second class.

Although the only number I really wanted was Nicole's number. There was something mysterious about her that made me attracted to her. Whoa what am I talking about I can have any girl I want.

Back to the bet I was so going to win a new car paid by Edward. No way would I buy him a car.

**Nicole POV**

All my classes passed by fast before I knew it. The only person in my classes was Alice. We were talking about the prank on Mike. We even made up a secret code for each other because the teachers told us we where ahead in every class and can relax for a month.

I bought lunch with Alice and we found a table outside with Emmett and Rosalie. They were telling me some embarrassing stories about their siblings.

"Oh, Emmett remember when Alice was in love with doctors." Rose said.

"What? Tell me more." I said.

"Ok, Alice watched ER when she was 7 and she fell for the doctor on the show. Since Carlisle is a doctor and she loved him, she thought you had to propose to them. So after dinner she brought this apple pie, placed it in front of Carlisle and got down on her knee and asked him to marry her!" Rose told me.

We started cracking up. I saw Alice's face turn bright red.

"Its ok Alice I've done embarrassing things in my pass." I said to her.

"Thanks, Nicole." Alice said.

"Oh and I know one about Emmett, I remember when we were having a party for Jasper. Jasper is from Texas so he used to have a southern accent. Emmett found his accent hilarious so he was in just underwear with cowboy boats and a cowboy hat. He was going around the party saying, 'Where dat Jasper at he needs to pay his time in country jail.' Or he'd say, 'howdy dare.'

It was hilarious, he was only 5 and Esme heard about what he was doing and found him and gave him a time out and made him change." Alice told about Emmett.

I couldn't stop laughing then Emmett thought of one for Rosalie.

"Oh, oh I remember when Rosalie was told a blonde joke one day at school when she was 10. She started crying and ran out of school to the CVS across the street to buy hair dye and went home. She locked herself in her room and dyed her hair, get this on accident she dyed her hair a puke green.

She tried to cut her hair off all by her self and only cut the front hair un-even, when she came out of her room we had to rush to the hairdresser.

Rosalie's had to get a boy cut and they un-dyed her hair. She got extensions but they fell out when she showered.

So she had to wear a wig and hat to school for 1 year. Then it was at her chin and she looked like a girl. That's why she keeps her hair so long." Emmett said.

"No worries Rose I freaked out too when I heard the blonde joke for the first time too. But I punched the girl in the nose but I didn't get in trouble. She was scared of thinking I would punch her again if she told." I said to Rosalie knowing she was looking in the distance to cover up the blush.

"Really I wish I did that instead." She responded to me.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Jasper came other to us.

We all laughed again.

"Oh nothing." Alice said through a giggle.

"Are you guys making fun of me?" he looked confused.

When he saw me staring at him he smiled a handsome crooked smile. Then I felt guilty about my secret and I had to tell someone.

"So who won the new car?" Emmett interrupted my thought.

"I did by 18 ha what car should I get?" Jasper said. (Jasper got more after)

"You cheated somehow Jasper, I may not know but I'll figure it out." Edward said coming to join us with Ben.

"Whatever we'll talk about it later bro." Jasper responded. "Know someone answer my question."

"No, Jasper we were talking about old stories about Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie not you." I answered him.

"Thank you for answering Nicole."

"Well there in nothing I find embarrassing in my past." Edward spoke.

"Me two." Ben agreed.

"Me three." Jasper agreed too.

"Liars!" Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie yelled in union.

"Hey guys can I be honest with you?" this was it I was going to tell them, it's more embarrassing than embarrassing moments…

**Will she tell them? I don't know you'll have to wait for an update.**


	7. Ch 7 Oh No Who

Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts

Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts. I hope with this chapter I'll get more reviews. After seeing all the story alerts. This chapter is for my reviewers you know who you are. Sorry it's short.

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight although I wish I did.**

Previously

"_No, Jasper we were talking about old stories about Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie not you." I answered him._

"_Thank you for answering Nicole."_

"_Well there in nothing I find embarrassing in my past." Edward spoke._

"_Me two." Ben agreed._

"_Me three." Jasper agreed too._

"_Liars!" Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie yelled in union._

"_Hey guys can I be honest with you?" this was it I was going to tell them, it's more embarrassing than embarrassing moments…_

Chapter 7

Nicole's POV

"Sure Nicole you can tell us anything." Alice said.

"Yeah of course your already like family." Rosalie patted my shoulder.

"What can be worse than my embarrassing story." Emmett comforted me.

"Oh just let her talk." Edward cut in.

"Ok, this is hard to say but I wasn't born in Paris." I said.

I'll let them react first then explain after if they want to know.

All of there mouths dropped at the same exact time. It was actually funny but I couldn't laugh then they think I was lying and I'm not lying. Are they going to freak out anytime soon because they are really freaking me out?

"What are you talking about?" Alice was the first to snap out of it.

"Does Bella know?" Edward asked me.

"What about her parents do they know?" Rosalie stared at me.

"But you came from Paris to here with us." Ben didn't believe me.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett looked at me for a while then I guess we answered his own question by the look on my face.

"I knew there was something mysterious about you but I didn't expect this." Jasper said.

-

-

-

-

-

(Lots of freaking out and questions later.)

"Whoa, hold the phone guys I'll explain if you let me talk and stop with all the questions. Alice you just keep asking the same question." I spoke up.

"Sorry I just really want to know." Alice said.

"Ok, I was born here in California, I used to live in San Diego with my parents when my mother died 6 years ago. My dad got a job offer in Paris and I've lived there for the past 6 years."

"What?" They all said together.

"Do you want to know why I came back here?" I asked

"Yeah!" again they all said at the same time.

"So My parents grew up here with Bella's parents. They were friends for years growing up together. I've only met Bella's mother before put I knew she got a divorce from Charlie and that Bella was living with him. She moved in with us and she only saw Bella for a day so she only take her to the beach or something but not to our house."

I let that sink in for them because it was a lot of information. They all got it and waited for me to go on.

"My mother and Bella's went out with their other girlfriends for a girls night. When a drunk driver hit their car and it hit the front two seats and killed our mothers. My dad didn't want to live here ever again and when he got the promotion he took if without a doubt.

"I wanted to move back or live in America again so I signed up for the foreign exchange student project. When I got Charlie's request and saw his last name I took it. I always thought of Bella as a sister I never met." Now they just stared at me.

It shocked me when I got up to get a fork Jasper got up to and stopped me. He grabbed me and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Nicole about our mother. I has to b hard for you." He told me.

He let go and Alice then Rose then Edward and Ben gave me a hug. But when Emmett hugged me it was like hugging a bear.

"Emmett-I -can't-breathe." I said.

"Oh sorry." He put me down.

"Its ok."

I started crying and Jasper drag me back to the table to sit next to him. I crying because I missed my mom and I had people to help me through it. Crap I must be staining someone's shirt with my tears.

I couldn't help it.

"Oh I know Nicole once you get used to the time changes. You should sleepover at our house. But tonight we have plans for prank MN." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said to her without looking up from the shirt I was sobbing on.

I could feel arms around me. I stopped myself from crying more and decided to look up.

I turned to see Alice was the one hugging my waist from behind. Edward was the one who was stroking my hair Emmett was standing next to Edward to keep people from seeing me sobbing.

That only meant I was crying on Rosalie or Jasper or Ben. I turned to see it was…

Seeing I have so many readers. I want at least 5 reviews and that isn't asking for a lot here people. Don't you want to see whom she was crying on? Post a review of whom you think is or who should be paired with who. Thanks for reading.


	8. Ch 8 Lunch Drama Will Never End

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

A/N: I changed Nicole's outfit on my profile so check it out.

Chapter 8

_Previously_

_I could feel arms around me. I stopped myself from crying more and decided to look up._

_I turned to see Alice was the one hugging my waist from behind. Edward was the one who was stroking my hair Emmett was standing next to Edward to keep people from seeing me sobbing._

_That only meant I was crying on Rosalie or Jasper or Ben. I turned to see it was…_

Nicole POV

I turned to see it was Rosalie holding and comforting me. Ha when I turned to see I just stained Jasper's white shirt. How embarrassing here I just sobbed on a Greek god looking boy and stained his shirt with mascara.

"Omg I'm co sorry Jasper!" I said to him.

"Its ok you've been through a lot I have plenty of white shirts I can drive home before lunch ends and change right. We have 45 more minutes." (A/N: I made them have an hour lunch.) He said to me.

"Still I didn't realize I did that again sorry."

"Ok before you get down on your knees and telling Jasper you are not worthy and bowing down to him let's make sure the others are in on the plan." Alice said.

I had to laugh at the picture of me bowing to Jasper, I fit him to be a king but I'm not bowing down to anyone.

"I'm not a peasant Alice." I said to her and they all laughed.

"Well, you know I'm in I'll be back in 1 minutes tops." Jasper said.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Ok, Nicole and I've made a plan to prank Mike Newton for cheating on Bella and hitting on Nicole and because we just don't like him. Who's with us?" Alice said raising her hand in the air at the end.

" Of course I am," I pounded my fist with Alice's in the air.

"I'm in!" Edward pounded both our fists.

"No one hits on our new friend and gets away with because Nicole I like family." Ben said pounded Edward and Alice's fist but I got a high five.

"I'm with Ben no one does that to my new little sis." Emmett had the hardest pound.

"Yeah, I'm in when do we start planning?" Rosalie asked and still pounded her fist to ours.

"Tonight our house after school I bringing Bella and Nicole." Alice said.

"Sweet revenge." Rosalie got this crazy look in her eye when she said that.

"Nicole, what kind of car do you have?" Ben asked.

"Well, right now I have a rental and it's a pourshe but I'm looking for a really good car and my dad said he buy it for me as a going away gift." I said.

"Oh I thought that was your car?" Alice said to me.

"Bella thinks it is but really Charlie's friend picked up at the rental place and drove it to the airport for me while I paid to have it rented. I don't know what kind of car a want. Just something that can go fast and it looks fancy." I said.

"Well, if you need any help I know great places to go for that stuff. I love cars and mechanics." Rosalie told me.

"Ok, what kind of car do you have Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh I have a BMW convertible its red." Wow.

"Wow you really do know cars, I guess I'll have to go car shopping with you." I said and we laughed.

"What about guys do you have cars?" I asked them.

"Well I drove here with Edward in his Volvo, I want a yellow pourshe for Christmas just like the one I got to drive in Italy." Alice said.

"I also have an Aston Martin besides my Volvo." Edward told me.

"I have an off-road jeep." Emmett said.

"I would image you have a big car like a jeep or hummer." I said to him.

We laughed at that then Jasper finally joined us.

"Well I have an Audi Coupe that drove here with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Ben said.

"Which I just took home to change, you guys talking about cars?" Jasper joined the conversation.

"Yeah, Nicole's dad is buying her a new car as a present and we started talking about cars." Alice explained to him.

"Oh I see."

"What kind of car do you have Jasper?" I asked him.

"Well I have a motorcycle for random times I feel like riding fast in the wind and a Mercedes Benz slr." Jasper told me.

"Oh that's a nice car." Wow there rich.

"Yes, it is maybe I can drive somewhere in it sometime?" He offered.

"Sure." How could I say no.

Suddenly I saw Edward get up a girl got in the middle of his path and obviously started flirting with him and believe she gave him her number too. How sad a girl falls for a guy she doesn't know and is that desperate or what.

Then I started looking for Bella because I didn't want to watch anymore. I saw her sitting with Angela and some other girls and some of their boyfriends. I saw Mike heading the direction of her table. Oh no this will be bad.

"Alice, Mike is heading toward Bella. What should I do?" I asked Alice.

"Um someone distract Mike while Nicole and I grab Bella." Alice thought fast.

"What if the distraction doesn't work?" I asked her.

"I'll beat him down." Emmett said.

I started laughing out loud because I imaged him going "It's clobbering time." Everyone stared at me but when I whispered it to Alice she laughed too.

I had to blurt it out, "It's clobbering time!" and they joined in laughing.

Then Alice and I ran as fast as we could to Bella to grab her. While Rosalie, Ben, and Emmett walked toward Mike. I saw Edward staring at me with a confused face but I ignored it.

Finally Alice and I made it to the table.

"Bella you need to come with us unless you want that to come over here." I jerked my head toward Mike when I said "that".

"Hi I'm Jessica you must be the exchange student that is living with Bella." The girl sitting next to Bella said.

"Hi, Bella come on we don't have much time." I said.

"Why don't you have time?" Jessica asked.

"Nicole and I have to go the bathroom and need Bella to show us where it is." Alice piped up.

"Oh its right over there." Jessica pointed to a bathroom.

"Where I don't see it, do you Alice?" I said playing the dumb blonde role.

"No I don't see it Bella can you come with us?" Alice said going along with me.

"Sure follow me." Bella finally stood up.

I looked to see Mike walk over to the table where we just where. He looked around and spotted us.

"Run he sees us." I yelled.

We all started running Alice and I let Bella lead. I saw Bella and Alice made it to the bathroom. But I ran into something or someone.

I looked up to see Edward holding my arms from backward. He had a giant smirk on his face.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring at me while that girl was talking to me." He said.

"So you decided to jump in front of me when I'm trying to run away from someone." I said to him. That whacked the smirk right of his face.

"Actually you ran in front of me when I was going to ask you what is wrong." He said.

"But still you're the one that was going to talk to me so in that case I win." I was trying to confuse him.

"You win what?"

"I may have ran into you but it was you who got in my way."

"Fine I'm the one who got in your way. Now are you ok you looked like you were running from some kind of monster?" he actually looked concerned.

"Oh Mike was heading toward Bella so Alice and I were trying to get her away then he notice she left, and he saw us and was chancing us and here I am." I explained.

"Ok," then he whispered in my ear, "Is that why he is coming up behind you?"

"Oh crap." Was all I could say.

"Hello Nicole, I want to ask you something?" Mike said behind me.

I knew what he was going to say. Will you go out with me? Its what they all say to me. I looked up at Edward my eyes must have been bugging out right there. I only guessed that because he laughed a silent laugh at my face.

"Do you mind if I help you get rid of him? Seeing how he obviously bugs you." Edward whispered to me.

I knew for sure Mike had no chance of hearing what he said to me. So I nodded my head at him.

"Will you go out with me?" Mike said.

Before I knew it Edward…

Ok I said I wanted 5 reviews. But if I get 1 review I write another chapter. Still want to what pairs you want in this story.


	9. Ch 9 Edward and Nicole did WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Sorry about my grammar errors guys. I'll try to do better. Let me know if you're confused on something or if I have an error.**

Chapter 9 Previously

"_Hello Nicole, I want to ask you something?" Mike said behind me._

_I knew what he was going to say. Will you go out with me? Its what they all say to me. I looked up at Edward my eyes must have been bugging out right there. I only guessed that because he laughed a silent laugh at my face._

_"Do you mind if I help you get rid of him? Seeing how he obviously bugs you." Edward whispered to me. _

_I knew for sure Mike had no chance of hearing what he said to me. So I nodded my head at him._

_"Will you go out with me?" Mike said._

_Before I knew it Edward…_

Nicole POV

Before I knew it Edward was dipping me to the side like the tango move. Then he leans in and crushes his lips to mine. I could hear people in the courtyard gasp. I don't know about Edward but my knees were going numb and I was going to fall.

I could feel myself sinking toward the ground. Then I notice I actually was when I felt the grass below me. Edward's weight was barely on me though, I guest he had propped himself on his elbows.

He rolled onto his back while taking me with him so I was on top of him. I totally forgot I was at school and that there were students watching me. That's when it clicked; I was in school and was making out on the grass with some boy I just met in front of other people.

I pushed myself up of Edward but he insisted on me to continue kissing him. Even though I would have loved to but we were in school and it was our first day.

"Edward, we're at school." I said when he wouldn't take his hand away from my waist.

He was really strong because I couldn't get out of his hold. I saw that my hands were tangled in his hair. I didn't even feel myself put my hands there; I quickly took my hands out of my hair or at least tried to.

My right hand got stuck, so when I tugged on his hair to get it out, my hand didn't budge. Instead I was yanked back down onto Edward's chest. He took it the wrong way though and smiled crookedly at me.

"No, I didn't mean that way. My ring on my hand is caught in your hair." I said.

He just laughed at me.

"Ok roll to my right side seeing it's your right hand stuck and I'll tell you when to get up." He directed me.

I did as I was told and rolled over to his right side so I was lying on my back next to him.

"Ok prop your self up on your elbows on the count of three." He told me.

"Ok."

"1... 2…3" We both on our elbows well I was on one elbow.

"Now sit up."

"What no count to three." I joked at him.

"Just do it Nicole." He said not finding it funny.

He sat up faster than me though so I ended up not getting up and he had to pull me up by my arm. Finally he just held me so I got up at the same time as him.

"Well that was difficult to do." Edward said smiling down at me.

"Um, Nicole do you where Nicole went?" I heard someone say.

I looked around Edward to see Jessica and a girl that Bella was talking to on the way to trig. They where staring at my hand in his hair with a strange look on their face. I couldn't even describe the face they made. I tried to get my hand out again but my ring was still stuck in his hair.

"Oh, I think she ran into the bathroom." I said.

"Omg are you guys like –

Jessica started but was cut off.

"Ok thanks Nicole." The one that I think her name is Angela said.

"Bye." I responded.

Thank gawd that girl Angela cut her off. I knew Jessica was going to say are you guys dating? So I guess they did see our little kiss before. Ok I know it wasn't a little kiss. I look back at the table I was sitting at and saw, Jasper, Rosalie, Ben, and Emmett staring at us. Jasper looked very angry, the rest had their mouths hanging open.

"So want to see if Rosalie can remove your hand from my hair? Not that I mind at all though." Edward asked me.

"Sure, because I don't think the teachers would approve of me my hand in your hair. Then also having to go to every class together and have to sit next together. Plus I have gym for my last class and they defiantly don't want a boy in the girl's locker room." I said t him.

"Also your arm must be getting tried." He added.

"That too, would you like to lead the way seeing we really have no other choose." He laughed and dragged me over to his family.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

I wonder if they saw us on the ground. I pretty sure Jasper did he had this jealous look in his eye. I have no clue why.

"Rosalie, my ring is caught in his hair. Can you get it out because I can't see it?" I said to Rose.

"Sure you guys sit here." She stood up for us to sit where she was.

We sat down and my arm started hurting from holding it up. I guess Edward read my mind or something because he took me on his lap and rested my elbow on his shoulder. Then Rosalie started working her way through Edward's hair to get my ring out.

I saw the girl that was talking to Edward before. Staring at me or make that glaring at me.

Bella's POV

Alice and I were in the bathroom wondering where Nicole was. When suddenly Angela and Jessica came in.

"Oh my gawd you'll never guess what we just saw." Jessica paused for us to guess but no one said anything.

"So Mike was chasing you guys and you guys came in here, while Nicole ran in to that hot guy named Edward or whatever. Then Mike walked up and was trying to talk to Nicole. When out of the blue they start making out and fall on the grass. They finally where done and they got up but Nicole just couldn't get her hand out of his hair." Jessica continued.

"What are you talking about, I think her hand was stuck in his hair because it took them a long time to actually stand us and he had to pick her up." Angela cleared up.

"So wait Nicole and Edward started making out." I asked.

"No, Mike who do you think? Edward and Nicole. Duh." Jessica said.

"I think her ring got stuck in his hair because she was trying to pull it out." Angela defended Nicole.

"There dating and I know it, it was so obvious." Jessica said, she loved to gossip.

"They just met yesterday Jess." I said.

"So did you see how good looking he is?" She didn't believe me.

"Excuse me but this is my friend and brother your talking about besides Edward hasn't talked to Nicole since today. I think they were just trying to get Mike to leave Nicole alone. Nicole was wearing a ring and it is probably tangled in his hair." Alice said after keeping quiet.

"They why were they on the ground?" Jessica can be so annoying.

"Nicole is a klutz she probably fell and Edward fell on top of her." Alice was good at making things up I notice.

Although I knew Nicole wasn't a klutz because she was a dancer and surfer. I wish I could lie like Alice just did right on the spot too.

"A matter of fact I did she Nicole's foot slip and she lost her balance." Angels caught on to Alice's lie too.

"Sure, but I still think there dating." Jessica said.

"Well you can think that but don't tell other people because you don't know for sure." I said to her.

"No way everyone outside saw it that's all the proof I need." I hate Jessica when she is in gossip world.

"Jessica they aren't dating!" Alice screamed at her.

"Fine I won't tell anyone." Jess may have told Alice that but I knew she was lying.

"Good let's get to class because the bell should be ringing soon." Alice walked out first.

I walked out and graved my bag and left for my next class. I forgot about Nicole but I didn't feel like turning back because I know I would just run into Jessica. Oh Jessica, that stupid gossip queen. If I had more friends I'd just ditch her but I'm so much like Charlie with his shyness.

Nicole seemed a lot different than me but for some reason I could just say what I feel and open up to her. She wouldn't make me feel like an idiot when I said something I didn't tell anyone else because it would be embarrassing.

I was in my own little world, or as my mom said trapped in my own thoughts. I wouldn't have left but I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Mike running up behind me. Dang it's him I wish it was someone else…

**Sorry it took so long hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


	10. Ch 10 Bad boys still care? Which ones?

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys I'm happy I've written 10 chapters now!**

Previously

_Bella POV_

_I was in my own little world, or as my mom said trapped in my own thoughts. I wouldn't have left but I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Mike running up behind me. Dang it's him I wish it was someone else…_

**Bella POV**

"Hey, there smoking." He said to me.

"Get away from me Newton." I snapped back at him.

"Don't be like that baby. You know you love me." How dare he talk to me after yesterday?

"I said get away from me." I repeated.

"You don't mean that. I know you. You want to make up. How can you stay mad at me? I'm Mike Newton remember." He responded.

"Oh no I thought you were cheating, backstabbing, two-timing, jerk." I know jerk sounds stupid but it's all I had.

"Ha don't make me laugh come over here." He then grabbed my elbow and spun me around to look at him.

"Excuse me but I believe she told you to get away from her." I heard another man's voice say to Mike.

I knew that it couldn't be a teacher because I would have recognized their voice. I looked behind Mike to see Emmett standing behind him. I don't why I was disappointed I guess I hoped it was Edward

Oh know I can't be thinking about that man. For I know Nicole was going to start dating him. I mean he defiantly into her; he did kiss her right in the middle of lunch. But I was thankful that Emmett was defending me. Only because he was like a bear almost anyone would be afraid of him. I actually was a little afraid of him right now.

"What are you going to do about it?" When Mike turned around I would think his eyes popped out of his head.

"If you don't let go of her and get lost. You'll find out in about five seconds." Emmett responded.

I couldn't help but laugh when Mike began to run away from me. His feet where coming up behind him and hitting him in the butt. We also kept tripping and falling. I couldn't wait to play a prank on him now.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Mike was in some of my other classes but he didn't dare to go near me. I was glad I had Emmett in the rest of my classes. Edward was in some more of my classes too and I got to sit next to him in one of them. I couldn't help it I was falling for the player Edward Cullen.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing signaling the end of the day. I was o excited that I got to go to Edward's house next. All I had to do is call Charlie at work because he didn't mind.

As I was walking out I saw Nicole with Rosalie and Alice chatting away about clothes. Oh boy that only meant shopping trips with the three of them. I looked around and saw Edward talking to Lauren for the second time today. I have to win him over her I knew right there I would lose. Lauren has dated all of the hot guys in our grade. That meant Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were next on her list. Or scratch that she obviously couldn't take Emmett when he was in a deep lip lock with Rosalie now. Alice defiantly liked Ben but he didn't see that.

Jasper was talking Jessica but stealing looks over at Nicole while she talked to Ben and Alice now. I stood there alone I felt so alone and being an outsider. I looked for Angela to see her getting into Ben's car along with Erik and Tyler. They all car-pooled and Jessica was supposed to be with them. Angela caught my stare and waved at me, I just waved back until my thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella." Nicole was in front me waving her hand in my face.

"Huh, sorry I spaced out." I said to her.

"Its okay come join us maybe you know who to get to their house seeing how you live in Forks." She said to me.

"I'm not go with directions." I answered her honestly.

"Well then Edward or Ben can drive us." My head shot up when she said Edward's name.

We walked over to Ben and Alice with Jasper in the group along with Emmett and Rosalie now. Edward was still talking to Lauren until her older brother drove by us to get her. But he did stop the car in front of us though.

"Hey there beautiful want a ride with a college guy?" He yelled toward Nicole.

"You some stupid, drunk, college guy who is failing all his classes?" Nicole snapped at him.

"Um yeah." Wow what an idiot.

"Oh in that case no!" What a loser.

Now he was getting out of the car to come over to Nicole.

"Hey, no one turns me down." He said to her.

"Well I'm a somebody and I just turned you down. So if you had any sense and were smart you would apologize to me for talking like to me. Get in your car and drive away. Also you will never talk to anyone like that again." She said to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you will get in my car and be my date to a party tonight. I know you want to go to a college party." He said back.

"You can't talk to her like that. She is not some kind of doll for you to dress up and prance her around to all your friends." Jasper stuck up for Nicole.

"You touch her and you die. Or lose your hand." Emmett backed Jasper up.

"You mess with her you deal wish us." Ben said also.

"I'm scared of you three I got two other friends too." Lauren brother said to them.

"If you want to mess with Nicole or any of my family you have to also deal with me. So get lost." Edward joined us now that Lauren was in the car.

Lauren's bother left to his car without another word until he was in his car safely.

"You messed with the wrong guy and you'll pay High Schoolers." He yelled out the window and drove off.

Nicole handled that way better than I would have. Lucky she has al her friends and she lived here only a day. I've only had Angela, Jessica, and Mike really. I've have never had something like this ever happen in my life. I have found a life beyond my own and its way more interesting.

I got into Nicole's car which she informed me is just a rental till she picks out the one she wants. Edward drove his Volvo behind her with Alice, and Jasper. We were just going to leave Nicole's car, call Charlie to make sure its ok, and drop off our school stuff. Then Edward will drive us to their house to plan the prank on Mike.

Revenge is so sweet. Well I guess planning revenge is sweet once you're planning it. But I always hear the turn out or whatever is bad and that's what I'm afraid of. Today I'm turning over a new leaf.

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any ideas for Nicole's car and the prank let me know.**


	11. Ch 11 Ride to the Cullen house

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight. Well that just bursted my bubble.**

**A/N: Bella and Edward are virgins both. Any other questions leave me a review.**

Chapter 11 Nicole's POV

Well I found out the nerd in the car that asked me out was Lauren's older brother Josh. Anyway I think by the way they both act, I guess the whole family is screwed up. Ok I really need to think of a way to prank Mike Newton till we reach Bella's house. I was so glad I made friends here on my first day though.

In France I was popular but I didn't drink or anything like that. People in France are different from here. I'm used to the High Schoolers here because I did grow in California. I guess I just wasn't expecting to make friends here so soon. Before I know I was pulling into Charlie's driveway and Edward had pulled up to the curb.

Bella and I ran in and I got my designer purse with everything I need while going out inside it already from yesterday. Bella was still talking on the phone when she waved for me to go on outside.

I walked out to see Alice talking to someone on her cell phone and Jasper and Edward leaning against the side of the car. They were both staring at me too.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked. He had got of the car and was at my side in seconds as we headed toward Edward.

"She's on the phone with Charlie and told me to go outside. So I'm here to be the distraction till she off the phone." I responded.

"Well you're doing your job great." Edward added.

"I haven't done anything." Ok I'll admit it I am confused.

"Your entrance was enough for me to be distracted." Edward answered.

Ok I know I shouldn't have fell for that tacky line. But when your staring into his eyes you can't help it at all. I started giggling like an idiot in response. All I saw was Edward smirk and Jasper roll his eyes.

"Omg, Esme is ok with guess coming and she is grocery shopping so she'll be home a little before Carlisle. Also she told me found the Internet that there is a mall just an hour or less away." Alice came over to us now.

"No way we'll have to go shopping!" I was so excited I forgot about the boys standing right there.

"Well looks like Alice found another shopping buddy." Edward said.

"Oh no that means more bags to carry." Jasper grumbled.

Alice glared at them I was surprised she put them through that kind of misery. I never made a guy go shopping with endless they were willing because when it comes to shopping there is no limit for me.

"Just kidding Alice I don't mind, besides it helps us work out for football." Jasper said.

"Wait a second Alice makes you guys go shopping with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't make your guy friends in France go with you to carry your bags?" Alice asked me.

"Only if they where willing to. I'd warn them and usually after one time they never offer again. I only had Scott or Thomas who'd survive but that's because they surf with me and are used to that sort of thing." I explained.

"I think I rather go shopping with her." Jasper teased.

"Me too." Edward agreed.

Finally Bella came outside and headed toward us. "Charlie said it was fine and to stay as long as we're welcomed just be home before 11 p.m. He going to Billy's to watch a game." Bella in formed us.

"Great so the prank planning is a go." I said.

"Alright!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Oh and Charlie had a key made for you. If you don't mind stopping at the police station." Bella said.

"Oh that's fine its on the way to our because I saw it yesterday when we explored the town." Alice said.

"Alice, I don't know where that is." Edward said.

"Well Bella can sit up front and direct you. Besides it not for me its for Nicole." Alice winked at me to play along.

I decided to stand next to him and place my head near his chest to tease him.

"Please for me Edward." I was with my best puppy-dogface on and I played with hair.

"Ok anything for you." Edward said. I can control anyone with my puppy-dog face.

"Thanks." I went on my tiptoes and blew in his ear to tease him some more. He ended up shivering. Ha I loved doing that to people. I heard Alice and Jasper laugh knowing that I just manipulated Edward. Then I heard Alice explain to Bella then she started laughing too. I step away from Edward laughing along with them.

Alice, Bella went to the other side of the car to get in. When Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Two can play this game. To inform you I'm a champion at it." He said

"So am I, did I mention I love to have threats. And you're going to lose pretty boy." I replied.

"Bring it on babe." He said and kissed right under my ear. This time causing me to shiver and he laughed at that.

He opened the driver door and slid in while Jasper hopped out and held the door for me.

"Thanks Jazz." I said loud enough for Edward to hear and I slid in next to Alice and Jasper next to me.

I like the way Jaspers exposed skin felt on mine. I looked up to see Edward glaring at me in the rearview mirror. I guess it was over Jasper's nickname I just gave him. I like Jasper having a nickname I called him.

Ever so secretly I snuggled a little closer to Jasper's warm skin. But he seemed to noticed and looked down at me and smiled, raising his eyebrows at me also. I notice Alice was to bust talking to Bella to notice us.

"Your skin is nice and warm while I am so cold." I told him quietly.

"I can Edward to turn up the heat." Jasper responded.

"No, you'll do fine for me." Is aid while moving so my leys where on the seat and I was cuddled in a ball on Jasper's side.

He in response wrapped his arm around me. Though I had a feeling he didn't believe I was really cold. So I touched his arm with my hands because they're always cold.

"Aw your hands are freezing. Edward can you turn on the heat for Nicole." Jasper said.

"No, it's fine my hands are always cold." I said to everyone.

"Nicole, your shivering right now and I don't think you can snuggle any closer to Jasper's side." Alice said.

"I'll stop shivering if you could close your window please." I said.

At the same time Alice, Edward; Bella closed their opened windows. I felt warmer but I didn't feel like moving away from Jasper and I don't think he really wanted to let go of me. We had a lot of room in the back so I wasn't hitting Alice with my feet. I don't know why I got so cold maybe because Jasper's skin was warmer than mine and it was winter in France and summer here so I a little mixed up with the temperatures maybe.

**A/N: I don't if that's true I just wrote it in there.**

Before I knew it I got so comfortable I fell asleep on something really comfortable. Then when I woke up I was lying on a bed. I looked around and I've never seen this room before. Then when I looked in the mirror I saw someone without a shirt on lying next to me in the reflection. I looked at myself and appear to not be wearing a shirt also. But who was that lying beside me, I turned to look at…

**Sorry its cliffy but I need reviews people. And if any of you read Messing with Emmett I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	12. Ch 12 Prank planning,Dreams?

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Previously_

_Before I knew it I got so comfortable I fell asleep on something really comfortable. Then when I woke up I was lying on a bed. I looked around and I've never seen this room before. Then when I looked in the mirror I saw someone without a shirt on lying next to me in the reflection. I looked at myself and appear to not be wearing a shirt also. But who was that lying beside me, I turned to look at…_

Chapter 12 Nicole POV

I turned to look at Edward beside me. I rose up screaming to see Jasper in the room looking at me with tears running down his face. But I didn't even like Edward like that. That's when I released I had a crush on Jasper but different from any other crush I had.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me and yelling my name. It sounded like Jasper and Edward at the same time.

"Nicole, wake up. Its ok I'm right here I never left." I heard Jasper's voice. But he ran out of the strange room and I was yelling at him to come back.

"Why does she hate me what did I ever do her?" I heard Edward asking Jasper.

"Edward, its obvious she was dreaming lets wake her up before Alice and Bella come back from the bathroom." I heard Jasper again.

This wasn't making sense. I had woken Edward and started yelling at him telling him I hated him. Plus I was screaming for Jasper to come back. But what I seeing was Edward trying to calm me down, and Jasper was nowhere to be found.

Then randomly some ones lips where pressing against my cheeks on both sides at the same time. Then I opened my eyes again and I was in the car with Jasper and Edward leaning over me. They looked worried and suddenly started laughing so hard.

"Well, I guess that worked." Jasper said between laughs.

"Yeah, Nicole are you alright." Edward asked.

I felt like playing with their heads while I figured out what happened.

"Who are you? Who's Nicole? Where am I!?" I screamed at them.

They stopped laughing right away at looked really scared now.

"Nicole, you fell asleep on me and then Alice and Bella had to go the bathroom before we go to the police station and when they got out you started yelling in your sleep." Jasper said to me.

So I was just dreaming thank gosh. Ok that's much better than what I thought I did. Now it's all starting to come back to me. Alice and Bella on cue opened the car door.

"So to the police station." Alice said.

"Alice could drive I'm not feeling to well." Edward said. I knew he wanted an explanation because he was staring at me with a curious look. But he wasn't getting one neither was Jasper.

"That's fine I want to talk to Bella anyways. How do there anyhow?" She turned to Bella.

Jasper stared at me with concern; it was so oblivious like it was written across his fore head.

"I fine, bad dream that's all I get them a lot. I'm fine." Although I wasn't at all I said in my head.

"No your not." Jasper said.

"You don't know that for a fact." I said.

"Yes, I do I can feel your emotion you don't have talk about it if you don't want to." He told me.

I wanted to tell Jasper so bad. I was so comfortable around him I could blurt anything out staring into his eyes.

"Later Jasper." I said to him.

He nodded and left the subject for now. Edward stared at but I could tell he wasn't going to push the subject. For now I just snuggled into Jasper's side although it was a little awkward seeing I only known him for about two days or one. He wrapped his warm arm around me protectively.

The three of discussed our classes till we got to the police station.

"Hi, dad." Bella said.

"Hello Bella, Nicole who is this?" He motion toward Alice because she was the only one to come in with us.

"Hi Charlie this Alice where going over her house." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." Alice went up to him and shook his hand.

"Call me Charlie, Alice." Charlie said to her.

"Will do Charlie." Alice responded.

I thought it was funny how intimated Edward and Jasper were of Charlie. Maybe because he has a guy right around his waist right now while he is at work. Ha that's hilarious, it didn't stop Alice though.

"Here is the key to the house Nicole."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem."

"Well we better go before my mother gets nervous about us." Alice said.

"Ok see you two later, nice meeting you Alice. Have fun." Charlie said.

"You too Charlie."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Dad."

We pulled into this long driveway up to this mansion looking house. It was giant looking. Well there dad is a doctor what where they doing in a small town of Forks. We walked through the garage. I saw a big Jeep for off-roading and knew it was Emmett's and I saw Ben's car, then a yellow Porsche, an Aston Martin, two cars were missing from the look of it. Then there was a convertible that was Rosalie, and this beautiful car I couldn't get over.** (Picture on profile)**

"Is that yours Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one that Edward paid for since he lost." Jasper said and smirked.

"Lucky chance brother." Edward said.

"Yeah right just admit you lost." Jasper teased.

"Whatever you want to think." Edward said.

"If it helps him sleep at night then he should think like that." I said.

They all laughed and we entered the house.

**(If you saw the movie it's going to look like that and if you didn't look at trailers.)**

"Were here." Alice sing-songed.

"Good we already set up then when were done we'll give you a grand tour of the house." Ben said in his British accent so attractive I could listen for hours to it.

"Sounds good, you know me so well." Alice said smiling at Ben. I swear I saw him go red.

"Me to the living room." Emmett said to Bella and me.

"Ok." We said at the same time.

We sat around a coffee table on giant pillows. Jasper and I shared one and I didn't mind at all because I was still cold. Edward was next to me sharing a pillow with Bella. Then Emmett was next to Bella sharing a pillow with Rosalie. Then Ben was next to Rosalie sharing a pillow with Alice.

"So Nicole and I have decided for this to be called plan m.n.m.d meaning Mike Newton must die." Alice said although we stole it from the movie title.

"Ha that's funny." Emmett boomed with popcorn crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"It's perfect." Rosalie agreed.

We planned it all out. I was to make he want me and make him chase me like a dog chasing a Frisbee. Rosalie and Alice were to throw themselves at him to make him think he was the king. Then Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were to be chasing after Bella like dogs. Although it upset me that Jasper had to do it but we were helping Bella.

"I'm home, guy." I heard a women call.

We all got up from watching TV because we had it all planned out.

"Hi, Mom I'd like you to meet Bella and you remember Nicole from the plane." Alice said when we were in view of her mom.

"Of course although we didn't get a formal greeting, Emmett take these bags from me please." Her mom said. Emmett took the bags from her too.

"Hello Bella, Nicole welcome to our home. I'm Esme their mother." She greeted us.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Bella said quietly.

"Please call me Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esme. Thank you for welcoming me to your home." I said.

"Any time honey." Then she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "I see you'll be back by the way my sons are staring at you especially Jasper, you'll be much better than the other girls he's brought home."

"Thank you very much. Also you remind me of my mom." I said to her.

"Really do you miss her? She's still in France isn't she?" Esme asked.

"No, I afraid she has passed on."

"I'm so sorry honey I didn't mean to upset you if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me, Remind me to give you my number before you leave." She said.

We pulled away from our "Hug."

"Jasper, why don't you show her your room? I need to make dinner." Esme said.

Jasper gave his mom a strange look and nodded his head.

"Come on Nicole its right up here. I'll show you around." We walked up the stairs and I was feeling upset but was trying my best to hide it from Jasper.

We made up the stairs and he lead me down a hall to the last door. He opened the door to reveal his room. He sat on the bed while I sat on the couch across from him.

"Your upset. Why?" He said. How did he always know these things?

"It's just my mom." I said.

"I understand."

"How?"

"My mother was killed by a robber and my dad was drafted into the war. I was in a foster home till Esme and Carlisle adopted me." Jasper said.

I don't know what happened but my legs started to move to Jasper's bed. I was holding him in my arms while cried into my hair.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I guess were some kind of messed up pair huh?" I said to him.

"It's not your fault Nicole. And I guess we are. Come on I want you meet my dad I think he just came home." Jasper said.

At that moment staring into each other's eyes a force pulling us in. Finally our lips connected together and molded into each other. My hands were tangling in his hair while he was moving me into his lap. I kept moving closer than I thought possible.

His tongue poked out and asked for an entrance that I accepted by opening my mouth letting him. Soon enough I was lying on top of him. We were so into and Jasper never tried anything and that was the first ever. We were interrupted by a loud knock.

I quickly sat right up along with Jasper when Emmett walked in. He looked at us, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Warning love birds. Carlisle is coming to meet Nicole. What were you doing in here you two?" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper said.

"Well she is on you lap and you both red. Plus you look like you did something since your hair is messed up and your wearing lip gloss Jasper." Emmett responded.

"Emmett, we didn't any farther than a kiss. If did do anything I didn't want him to do I would tell you and let you beat the crap out of him." I said to Emmett.

"My pleasure Nicole. You let me know you're just like a sister I always wanted." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed, "Thank you Emmett and you're the brother I've never had." I said.

Emmett left and I went to sit on the couch. Jasper sat next to me and we talked waiting for his dad to come.

"I've never seen that look in Emmett's eyes before." Jasper said to me.

"Really I just figured he was always like that." I said.

"No, Emmett is always is goofing around and very rarely serious." He said.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." I said.

"Yeah."

Then there was a knock on the door stopping our conversation. I was a little nervous to meet Jasper's dad. I was always awkward around people's dads.

"Come in." Jasper yelled softly.

"Hello Jasper, just coming to say hi and oh who's this?" I assumed this was his dad.

Although he didn't look old enough to be a father, he looked about in his twenties or about near our age.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Nicole Silvermen." Jasper said and we stood up.

"Hello there Nicole. Welcome to the Cullen house." Carlisle said to me.

"Thank you for having me. If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" I picked up on an accent like Ben's.

"I don't mind. In fact I don't think anyone likes to ask me this question. I'm from London actually." He answered.

"Really, I love the English accents I could listen to them for hours." I never tell that to people usually.

"I enjoy them too. I hear your accent where are you from?" he asked.

"I came from France to live with Bella." I answered.

"Exchange student?" he asked.

"Oui." I smiled and he did too.

"Comment allez vous?"

"Tres bien et tio?"

"Tres bien merci."

"What the heck are you to saying?" Jasper cut in.

"He asked how I was, and I said very good and you, and he respond very good thank you." I answered.

"You guys said that so fast though I actually thought you were French people." Jasper said again.

"Well I study medicine in France for a year or two Jasper. I'd expect Nicole to be able to speak the language fast if she lived there." Carlisle said, "But you speak English very well did you ever live in London or the here in America?"

"I was born in London then moved here, then I moved to France because of my father's job. Now I'm back here because I love it here the most a lot of memories of my mother." I said.

"I understand. Jasper can tell you what happened to my mother." Carlisle said so he caught the key word memories.

"You can tell her if you want. It's not my story to tell." Jasper said.

"Always the gentlemen, I'll tell you later. I hope your staying for dinner Nicole." Carlisle said.

"If its ok with you sure. I'll have to let Bella know." I said.

"Oh yes you mentioned being an exchange student. I would guess she is here with you. Where is she Jasper?" Carlisle looked at him.

"I think I saw her with Edward last." Jasper said and a fearful look came across Carlisle's face.

"You left them alone?" Carlisle said a little angry now.

"Alice was supposed to stay with them." Jasper said.

"We can go look for them Dr. Cullen." I said. He looked please after I said that.

"Thanks Nicole and call me Carlisle." He said.

"Ok Carlisle. Let's go Jasper." I said.

**Oh where are Edward and Bella? You'll have to review to find out. Ok if you ever see John Tucker Must Die then you know the prank just changed a little. If your confused let me know I'll explain.**


	13. Ch 13 Where are Bella and Edward?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight accept my Edward T-shirts.**

Chapter 13 Bella's POV

Edward was really sweet when you get him alone. Of course like every girl I notice how hot he is. All though I knew he could never be interested in me. I mean everyone saw him kissing Nicole at lunch. I felt bad for Nicole everyone must have thought she was a slut after that. But I know she far from a slut that's Lauren's job and that's why I hate her so much.

I get mad when Jessica envies her and tries to be like her. I mean the jerk stole my boyfriend and turned him into a pig like all guys. I still don't know about Edward and I felt awkward with him holding my hand.

We were walking up the second flight of stairs so he could show me his room. We walked by the second stories last door and heard two people speaking French. It must have been Nicole and someone else.

"Does Jasper speak French?" I asked Edward.

"No, why would you ask that." Edward looked at me with a strange look.

"Well, I saw Nicole with Jasper last and she is speaking French with someone. I just heard a man's voice and assumed it was Jasper."

"Well you know what they say when you assume. No, Jasper doesn't speak French but Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I do speak it." Edward told me.

"Is Carlisle your dad?"

"Yeah that was probably him you heard." Edward said stopping in front of a door.

I figured it was his room. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Hear it is. But it's not unpacked all the way I didn't trust the movers and maids with all of my CD's. I didn't want them to steal any of them so I have to unpack unlike anyone else in my family they just have to unload their own clothes." Edward said while pulling me to the couch.

"So what your saying is the maids unpacked everything for you guys except clothing." I tired to clear up.

"Anything you didn't mind them unpacking they did. But anything too personal we did ourselves." Edward told me.

We were sitting on the couch and Edward put a romance soap opera on and dimmed the lights…

Nicole's POV

Jasper led me down to the basement to start looking for Bella and Edward. When we got down there he graved my hand for protection, which made me smile.

All we found was Emmett and Ben playing air hockey while Rosalie and Alice read fashion magazines. They all looked up when we came over.

"Have you seen Edward and Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No, they said they were going to hang with you guys." Rosalie said.

Then Alice and her smiled when they saw our hands intertwined.

"So we figured they were with you." Emmett said.

"They said to us that they would be with you guys." I said.

"That's not good. Does Carlisle and Esme know this?" Alice said.

That's when I knew Bella should stay away from Edward. I knew he was a player when I met him at the airport. He was the first on I met because he came over to flirt with me before we got on the plane. It didn't work for me but Bella might not be able to handle it.

"Carlisle knows we told him we would go look for them." I told them.

"Rose and I will check the garage and first floor." Emmett said.

"Ben and I will check the second floor." Alice said.

"Nicole and I will check the third floor. And if we still find them we'll look outside." Jasper said.

"Emmett and I will be able to see if Edward took any of the cars." Rosalie said.

"Okay lets move out." Ben said.

Jasper and I went up the stairs first because we had to go the highest. Next were Alice and Ben and after them were Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper and I ran up our third flight of stairs we had to take to get up to the third floor. We check the first 5 doors till we got the sixth door. The last door Jasper told me it was Edward's room but they probably weren't in there because he would know we would check there first.

"But he probably thinks we know we should check there first but figure probably he won't be that obvious. So is in there thinking we won't check there, because we think it's too obvious for him to be in there." I whispered to Jasper.

"Reverse sociology I get it should we knock or just go in like we did on the other doors?"

"Let's listen at the door first then walk in if we hear something we don't like." I told him.

While we listening at the door we heard moaning and heavy breathing. But then we heard a woman cry out the name Mike. Omg was that Bella confusing Edward with Mike. It makes sense she broke up with him yesterday and just met Edward today. Wait a second I'm not okay with what they're doing, I thought Bella had more dignity than that.

"We didn't find them." Alice voice came from behind us.

"All the cars are there and we couldn't find them either." Rose said.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Shhhh!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Are they in there?" Ben asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Listen." Jasper whispered to them.

Just as we thought they heard the same things as we did. All of their mouths opened at the same time. It was kind of funny.

"Let's go in there."

Then Jasper opens up the door and turns the lights back to normal. To reveal Edward on top of Bella on the couch, they didn't hear the door and we saw he was nibbling at her neck. They were both fully clothed and the TV was on a romance soap opera. The woman on the TV just slapped a man and said I hate you Mike so I guess that's where the scream came from. But Bella was moaning as Edward sucked her face. Okay he isn't sucking her face but he was kissing it and what not.

I turned to see Rosalie with her hand over Alice's mouth and Alice's hand over Rosalie's mouth and they both had wide eyes. Emmett, Ben, and Jasper were giving Edward the evil eye. I was too shock because Bella told me she doesn't let guys take advantage of her and that's exactly what Edward wanted.

Edward just wanted one thing and we all know what that is. As soon as he gets it or Bella refuses he'll break her heart. I finally found my voice to say something.

"Get your hands off her!" I screamed.

Edward looked up but I realized he was clearly blind when he said what he said.

"Don't worry baby there's enough of me to share. Don't get jealous I kissed you first. Now if could leave and I can finish up and save something for you." Edward said.

"I am not jealous besides Jasper is a way better kisser than you. Why would I want some dam scum like you." I said and regretted admitting I kissed Jasper.

"Edward get off of Bella now!" Emmett said in a firm adult voice.

"How dare you talk to Nicole like she's a piece of meat. She is something much more special than that." Jasper said and I got tears in my eyes.

Finally Edward notices his siblings all there, with me and blushed scarlet red. Bella had slipped out from under him and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it." Edward started to say.

"Save it Edward for someone who believes you we all know you meant it. Know go and apologize to Bella." Ben said.

We all walked out of the room and into the kitchen. There Esme was cooking away and singing softly and Carlisle was helping her and once in awhile smiling up at her. We all sat at the island while Emmett made us virgin Pina Coldas.

"Did you find them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, although Edward said some things that were rude to Nicole. But he's getting Bella and will be down in a minute or so." Alice said.

"I'm sorry Nicole." Carlisle said and looked really sorry for his son's behavior to me.

"It's not your fault Carlisle, I did says some mean things to him too." I said.

"But he deserved them Nicole," Jasper said.

"I still feel bad. I'm sorry I snapped like that." I said.

"I least your honest, honey. Your forgiven sweetie, I hope you like Italian food." Esme said.

"Thank you, I love Italian food."

"Finally someone who has a big appetite." Carlisle said.

We all laughed when I realized Bella probably wants someone beside Edward to comfort her.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm going to get Bella and bring her down. Alice and Rosalie will you come with me?" I said.

"Of course we'll be right back." Alice said.

"Of course I'm coming." Rosalie came.

"I'll have a smoothie wanting for you Nicole." Emmett said.

"Thanks Em."

"Your welcome Nick." Emmett responded.

I totally got because I gave him a girl's nickname he gave me a guys name. We'll have to come up with better ones later.

**Really sorry it took so long to update. I need some suggestions for you guys and reviews too. Happy Holidays!**


	14. Ch 14 The Cullens welcome

Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **Chapter 14** Nicole POV

We were walking up the staircase when we heard Bella's faint voice.

"Go away Edward I don't want to talk to you." Bella called out.

"Bella, at least let me do something for you. I'm really sorry. I wasn't going to do anything you wouldn't want me to do." Edward said to the door.

"If you want to do something useful go get Nicole I want to talk to her. But leave me the hell alone." Bella said.

I could hear the tears in her voice. I decided to continue up the stairs so Edward could see me. Once he heard my heel hit the wooden floor he turned toward us.

"She wants to talk to you." Edward said.

"Then I suggest you leave and I'll talk to her. I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah why don't go somewhere far away Edward and think about what YOU did wrong. Because only YOU made yourself this way not girls, after freshmen year you've changed." Rosalie said to Edward.

"Whatever. I'm leaving" Edward said and left. We heard him run outside and a car driving away.

"Bella, Edward is gone it's only Alice, Rosalie, and me. Why don't you come out and we'll join everyone downstairs? Edward has driven away so you don't have to worry about seeing him." I said.

"Fine, but can someone drive me home? I just want to go home and take a long hot bath to calm myself. And be alone so you can stay here Nicole." Bella said.

"I'll drive you Bella. We understand perfectly." Alice said from behind me.

"Thanks." Bella said and finally came out.

She look terrible her make up ran a little. I could tell that this reminded her of the whole Mike thing yesterday. I felt bad but I knew if I went home with her she still wouldn't talk to me. I'll let her be alone for a couple hours.

"I'll talk to you when I get home. Unless you don't want to or you're asleep, I'll understand completely." I said.

"I hope you feel better Bella. Big day Monday." Rosalie said.

"Come on Bella we'll take Carlisle's car." Alice said.

"Talk to you later Nicole." Bella said.

Alice and Bella went straight to the garage to avoid everyone seeing Bella. Rose and I went back to the kitchen. Everyone look at us when we entered the room. But they understood soon enough, though I still needed to explain.

"Bella, needed to go home she wasn't feeling well. Alice took Carlisle's car to take her home. She says to thank you for having her though." I said to them.

"That's fine with us. Tell her she is welcomed back anytime." Esme said.

"Nicole, I made your smoothie special. Do you like whip cream?" Emmett said.

"I love the stuff. Once in a restaurant I asked for extra whip cream on my waffles and the waiter gave me the whole can." I said and everyone laughed. Emmett pilled up the whip cream on my smoothie. He handed it to me. "Thanks Emmett."  
"No problem." He said.

After a little while when Emmett made a smoothie for everyone that wanted one, we started talking about actors and actresses and saying if we like them or not.

"How about Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattison?" Rosalie said.

"I'd say both. Taylor is hot and a good actor but so is Robert." I said.

"I'll go with Taylor." Alice said.

"Well, I say Robert." Rosalie said.

"I like both also." Esme said.

"No comment." Emmett said.

"I agree with Emmett." Jasper said.

"Me too. If you girls are going to start saying who's cuter, I'm out." Ben said.

"Yeah no comment." Carlisle said.

We all laughed at that.

"Okay then how about Angela Jolie Lee, Miley Cyrus, or Selena Gomez." Alice said.

"None." Jasper said.

"Angela Jolie Lee." Ben said.

"Selena Gomez." Emmett said.

"Selena Gomez." Rosalie said.

"Angela." Esme said.

"Angela" Carlisle

"Well, I don't really like Miley or Selena and I don't really know who Angela Jolie Lee is except she's married to Brad Pitt. So I'm with Jasper on none of them." I said.

Jasper high five me and said, "That's what I'm saying!"

"Well I say Selena Gomez." Alice said.

"So we all hate Miley Cyrus." Rosalie said.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Oh how about Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, or Brad Pitt?" Esme said.

"Johnny Depp there's no question about it." I said.

"Orlando Bloom." Rosalie said.

"Brad Pitt." Esme said.

"Brad Pitt." Alice said.

" I agree with Nicole, Johnny Depp." Carlisle said.

"Johnny Depp although Orlando Bloom is a good actor too." Jasper said.

"Orlando Bloom." Emmett said.

"I'll say Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom." Ben said

"Then sometime we'll have to watch Pirates of the Caribbean." I said.

"Oh yeah we should." Alice squealed.

"Dinner is ready." Esme called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I discovered that Carlisle makes the best bread sticks; they taste just like Olive Garden's. The dinner was so easy going every one getting along with each other and small conversations going.

I learned that Jasper and I agreed on a lot of things and everyone seemed to like me. Alice came back after dinner she said that she took Bella out to McDonalds and talked a little with her. No sign of Edward yet but that's when I got a text on my phone.

**Nicole, its Edward Cullen. Hope you don't mind I got your number from Bella. I'd just like to say I'm sorry sincerely for everything. I don't expect you to forgive me but just don't hate me.**

I got the text while Emmett and Ben were having a boxing match on the wii. Jasper was sitting next to me watching them along with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper must have sensed my surprise because he turned to look at me.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, read this." I handed him my phone with the message still opened.

He read the text just like I told him to. I wondered if it was Edward's number and not someone else pretending to be him. If I forget what he did earlier he did help get Mike away from at school. I may just give him a second chance but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Is that his number?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are going to say?" Jasper said.

"I don't know."

"You don't have to tell me." He said.

Then my phone vibrated again.

**Nicole I gave Edward your number sorry. But he apologized to me and is bringing me to a fancy restaurant tomorrow and I said yes! Bella**

That's when I made my decision.

**Hey Edward I don't hate you. But if you hurt Bella tomorrow or if you do anything that I don't like. I will hate you and never forgive you. That means this is your second chance and only chance. Nicole.**

Then I just responded to Bella to let her know I got the text.

**That's great Bella! xo Nicole xo**

I can't remember what happened next except for me falling asleep on someone's shoulder. Then when I woke up I wasn't in the Cullen's basement I was in a car.


	15. Ch 15 Is anyone there?

Chapter 15

"Oh good your up." I heard Emmett say; "I don't know how to get to your house from here."

I was so confused for a whole minute that's how tired I was. When I finally processed what Emmett said to me.  
"You're almost there take a right at the light. I think." I said the last part quietly.

We both just moved here recently so I had no clue where we were headed if it wasn't the right way. I can just call Charlie or something if we are lost. Why couldn't Jasper or Alice drive me home they should know the way from earlier?

"Why didn't Alice or Jasper drive?" I asked Emmett.

"Jasper… had to do something and Alice fell asleep along with Rosalie. So I offered to drive you. Oh Ben is with Jasper along with Carlisle. Esme was cleaning up then going to bed." Emmett responded.

What was Jasper doing? And why won't Emmett hint at it but not tell me?

"Okay. Keep going straight I know this from here now." I began recognizing the way home.

"Do you do any sports, Nicole?" Emmett asked me.

"I can only play volleyball. How about you what do you do for sports?"

"Mainly football, some basketball. I love sports I got athletic gene the most. Although the guys are a good competition when they gain up on me." From there we talked about the Cullens.

Before I knew it we were in front of my house. Talking to Emmett was like talking to an older brother. I couldn't wait to see him again. He walked me to the door to make sure I could get in because there was no porch light on.

But when we got the door I could see why. From what I saw I could guess there was no one in there unless something went wrong. Alice had dropped Bella off okay so she must have made it here no problem. Alice would have told me about this and Bella would have come back to the Cullen's house.

So this happened after Bella was home. Then where are Bella and Charlie? Were they in there or somewhere else?

I look at the broken glass window above the door handle. I must have frozen there for a little bit from shock. I couldn't take my eyes off it. What happened? Suddenly someone graved my shoulder and I let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Nicole it's just me Emmett sorry but I've been calling your name and you weren't responding."

"Sorry I'm just a little freaked out right now."

"I don't blame you but there are more windows broken over there."

I looked to see every window on the same wall as the door broken. What the hell happened? This was Charlie's house in Forks it's got a low criminal rate. Charlie told me that and he's a cop here he would know. I hope everyone is all right.

"I'm going to try and call Bella."

"I'll listen to see if I hear her phone ringing there form here." Emmett responded.

I dialed Bella's number but know one picked up I left a message for her. Please tell me Emmett didn't hear a ring. Why won't she pick up?

"I got her voicemail. Did you hear any ringing in there?" I called out to Emmett.

"No but I think I see a car coming." He said.

"It must be Charlie or Bella." I said.

The car stopped at the end of the driveway, right before Emmett's car. It defiantly wasn't Charlie or Bella's car but I did recognize it. Emmett stood close to me as two figures stepped out. They looked like males but it was hard to tell in just Emmett's and their taillights. I couldn't make anything out with the little light given, even with the neighbors' porch lights all around. Why weren't any cops here because the neighbors could have easily seen anything?

"Hey sweetheart I told you nobody refuses to go on a date with me. And no one breaks up with my boy and gets away with it, then humiliates him in front of the whole school." I immediately knew who it was right then in there.

I knew Lauren's bother was drunk and the boy he mentioned was Mike and he was drunk too. But I still had a sick feeling in my stomach and fear was rising in my body. Automatically I moved toward Emmett to feel protected. He graved me as if protecting his younger sister or something. Next thing I knew I was clutching Emmett for dear life as they headed closer toward me. I could tell they didn't see Emmett or they would have stopped or said something. I figured out they had smashed the windows after their party or during it I don't know.

But the scariest part was when one of them pulled out a knife. I don't know which but one did have one. Suddenly the one I thought was Mike attacking Emmett and Lauren brother was on top of me. Before I could scream he had his lips pushed against mine. The warmest of Jasper's lips were gone and replaced with the terrible taste of beer. I manage to push him off me and I saw a tattoo on his left arm right before his shoulder.

I thought he left when his knife sliced down the middle of my shirt ripping it open. He slid the knife breaking my skin making a half of a heart. Before he could finish the other half he was off of me. I sat up to find the cut and try to stop the bleeding. I looked over to see Emmett beating up Lauren's brother. I saw Mike limping for the car calling for Mark. That must be the #$% hole's name. When Emmett got off him he crawled for the car Mike already started.

That's all I saw before the smell of blood overwhelmed me and I fell back down on the ground.

"Nicole are you okay." Emmett was over to me in seconds.

"He-he cut me." I stuttered from my own fright.

"I know I couldn't get Mike off me fast enough to stop him before he broke skin. I'm so sorry Nicole."

"It's not your fault Emmett he attacked you and they were drunk."

"Let me call 911 at least."

"No, please I don't want to go through that tonight I'm exhausted. Plus I don't want to worry Charlie or Bella." I really didn't want Charlie calling my dad about this.

"Can I at least get Carlisle since he's a doctor. Then we'll get Charlie or Bella."

"That'd be good. Just stop bleeding." I said to him.

"I will call Carlisle and he keeps supplies in his office we can go there. We figure out what to do from there though."

Emmett took off his shirt and ripped it to tie it around me to stop the bleeding. Then he gave me gave me his jacket to use as a 'shirt' since mine was somewhere we didn't know. Plus we didn't have time to search for it either. Emmett carried me to the car and laid me across the back seat of his jeep. He called Carlisle as he sped down the rode and I drifted into a light sleep where I could still hear everything going on.


	16. Ch16 Emergency

Nicole POV

Emmett is such a fast driver we made it there in no time. The blood had already made it through Emmett's shirt. I moved his jacket away from the spot so I won't ruin that too. I felt someone pull me into there arms lightly and carry me to the house. Under the porch light I was Emmett. The door swung open and out came Esme.

"Is she alright? Your father is on his way home." She said.

"Where'd he go?" I heard Emmett mumble back.

"Looking for Edward with Jasper and Ben." She replied.

"Why don't I put her in Carlisle's office."

Esme followed Emmett up the stairs and I saw Alice and Rosalie at the top.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Tell you later." Emmett said.

Emmett laid me down on a couch in a giant looking office. There were shelves of thousands of books covering the sidewalls. The glass wall was behind the old fashion desk and leather-rolling chair. On the wall with the door were paintings of all the Cullens including the wedding picture of Esme and Carlisle. I concentrated on the paintings while I lie there. The paintings couldn't catch all the beauty of the Cullen's but more details than a picture could capture. There was also a family picture but it was right above the couch so I couldn't get a good view of it.

Alice came over with bandages and wrapped some around me just to try and stop the bleeding. Emmett sat in the recliner chair next to the couch kept a firm rip on my shoulder. Esme went back to the kitchen with Rosalie to get some food and drinks for everyone. Even in an emergency she feels the need to host everyone. Alice commanded Emmett to keep pressure on the wound while she looked for some clean clothes for me. Apparently wearing a man's blood stained shirt wasn't in style right now.

Right when I began to shut my eyes the front door slammed shut and there was running up the stairs. Jasper came through the office doors first. He looked good with messed up hair but his face was full of worry. He looked around the room searching for my eyes. When he saw me his face calmed down but the fire of anger was still in his brown eyes.

"Is she okay?" he asked Emmett.

"Yeah but I want Carlisle look and make sure there's no infection from the knife." Emmett whispered.

Next came in Ben with Esme and Rosalie with him. Carlisle came in a second later carrying a medical bag. Everyone back away from me when he came in except Emmett because he was holding pressure since my cut still didn't stop bleeding. Esme put the food and drinks down on the desk and left. Rosalie followed along with Ben probably to give me more space and not make me uncomfortable.

"What blood type are you Nicole?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure." I said weakly.

"Alice get the blood tester we'll find out her type and see if there's an infection at the same time. Jasper find the needles and Emmett grab a water for her, I bet your throat is dry." Carlisle said.

I nodded I didn't like needles but I'm sure Carlisle would be very careful. Emmett handed me water and I drank the whole thing in a minute. When Jasper came over with the needles I cringed on accident. Carlisle saw it too.

"Nicole do you mind needle or would you rather I but you to sleep?" He asked.

"Um could you put me to sleep?" I requested.

"Sure thing. Alice get the laughing gas. You'll be fine Nicole."

Before I realized it I was asleep. When I opened my eyes I was still in Carlisle's office but everything was cleaned up. I was wearing different clothes that were probably Alice's. Carlisle was at his desk reading and Jasper was in the recliner also reading. Alice and Emmett were leaning their head's on the couch playing go fish quietly. Carlisle looked up from his book and saw me staring back him.

"Oh good you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I gave you too much laughing gas." He said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two hours it took us an hour and a half to get everything down so we weren't wait long. Esme made you some soup because laughing gas makes you hungry." As he said that my stomach growled and he smiled.

I ate quickly since I was so hungry. After that Carlisle had to ask me questions about what happened to make sure I was fully awake. I was about to call Bella when my phone rang. I was an unrecognized number so I had Carlisle pick up just in case it was Mike or something.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

Someone said something on the other lined.

"I'm Dr. Cullen would like to speak with Nicole Mr. Swan?" Carlisle handed me the phone.

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Nicole, thank god your alright. Bella called you but you didn't pick up. Bella called me to tell me that someone had distorted the house. I wanted to make sure to tell you not to go there. Bella is with me right now she's all right. Although her truck won't start but Edward was there to drive her." Charlie said.

"Where are you if you're not at the house." I asked

"Oh we're staying at my good friend Billy's and your welcome too."

"Why don't I talk to Dr. Cullen or I mean Carlisle." I held the phone to my shirt.

"Nicole I rather you stay here the night in case the stitches come undone or something else. Then one of us can bring you to wherever they are. I can get Esme and Rosalie too set up the guest bedroom. You have to tell them what happened though." Carlisle said to me.

"Um Charlie I have to tell you something that happened." I told him everything and why I had to stay over the Cullens' house and I'd be there in the morning. Emmett and Ben went to get my car so nothing could happen to it.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were fixing up the guestroom. Carlisle went to his room to read. I went to Jasper's room to lie on his couch. But when I started crying in my faint sleep Jasper carried me to his bed and held me tightly to him so I'd stop.

I was replaying what happened in my dream and it wouldn't go away. I haven't felt so scared in a long time. I've never cried so much in one day either. These people must think I'm crazy. Either I'm sleeping, crying, or kissing someone. Tomorrow I promise not to be a total wreck and basket case hopefully.

"Room's ready." Rosalie called from the hallway.

Before I knew it Jasper had swept me up with no trouble and was carrying me out of his room. Then sat me down on the bed. I looked next to me to see some pjs laid out for me. It was a short white silk dress that a pink bow under the chest. It was kind of fancy but I have one just like it at home. I figured it had to be Alice's since we're practically the same size. Jasper stood near me awkwardly with his hands inside his pants pockets.

"I'll leave you to get changed." He said.

"You'll come beck though right?" I asked.

He looked into my sure to be red eyes and nodded. He walked out shutting the door on his way. I changed into my pjs and then used the bathroom inside the room. By the way the room was huge just like every other room in the house, for some reason I thought it'd be smaller. It was beautiful though. Esme had great taste for decorating her house. I ran to the door when I heard a knock, hoping it'd be Jasper. When I opened the door I must have sucked in my breath really loud. He looked amazing leaning against the wall shirtless. He had a six-pack too and was just wearing sweatpants that fit him well.

"I told you I was coming back and yet I still frightened you. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not that it's just you… um you… you look really hot I guess that's what I'm trying to say." I said.

"Thanks but I can't compare to how beautiful you look right now and always do." He said.

"Thanks. But you haven't seen me in the morning. Actually I kind of hope you don't."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Just wait."

"Ok." He said as he followed me in.

I sat on the bed and he sat right next to me.

"Is there something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." He said.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is probably because I need more sleep." I said leaning on him.

"Then I should probably let you sleep. Good night." He said and got up slowly so I could move my head.

Then my next words surprised me…


End file.
